Legendary Assassin
by Sayeh
Summary: What if Vegeta got the main role in DBZ? What if Akira Toriyama didn't hate Vegeta and made a manga about him: from childhood growing up into an adult sadistic killer? Akira wouldn't have changed him on Namek into a weak brute fool. This fic stays true to Vegeta's original Saiyan Saga character: a graceful, devious, smart & strong badass. Will the storyline change? Rewrite of 2005.
1. The Boy Called Vegeta

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Full summary:** What if Vegeta got the main role in DBZ? What if Akira Toriyama didn't hate Vegeta and made a manga about him instead of Goku: from childhood growing up into an adult sadistic killer? Akira wouldn't have changed him on Namek into a weak brute fool. This fic stays true to Vegeta's original Saiyan Saga character: a graceful, devious, smart & strong badass. Will the storyline change? Rewrite of my 2005 fic.

Vegeta will still go through major changes (from evil to good), but not the way to destroy his original characteristics into a weak ungraceful fool that Akira wanted him to be (though he never got his wish; Vegeta is _always_ awesome regardless).

This fic is in Vegeta's POV; this way we may understand Vegeta a bit more and can empathize with him better this way. It will only be in 3rd person's POV if it's not Vegeta who's going through these scenes.

* * *

**_Kid Vegeta Saga:_  
The Boy Called Vegeta**

There I am, back from a deadly mission after I recently pushed myself to the utter limit of my brute strength. I do this to meet up to the standards of my perfectionist of a demanding father, the king of this red-atmospheric planet called Planet Vegeta: my name, and my father's name. This planet of mine was named after my father in his honor when he slaughtered his opponents, the Tuffles, in a war that lasted a decade until six years ago, two years before I was born. King Vegeta was leading the Saiyan military at that time, as he also was the strongest Saiyan of all, and still is.

As much as I hate to admit it, the Tuffles bested us Saiyans in scientific intelligence, though Saiyans were naturally talented as great tacticians. The Tuffles were capable of making weapons to withhold us for a decade. How did we finally win? Well, by the power of the full moon that appears once in a long while; we transform into large apes as our power tenfolds. Now, there are no Tuffles left. I'd say, good riddance! But of course, I wasn't born during that time.

After the demise of the Tuffles, we Saiyans had no choice but to work together with the supreme ruler of the universe called Frieza. Working with that lizard freak gave us Saiyans some benefits, but I call it: two main benefits. One: technology. Two: New challenges.

My feet are making light tapping sounds as I'm slowly walking towards the grand main door of the highly built palace. It feels great to be home. Nothing can compare to what I feel right now: utterly pleased.

I am the second strongest Saiyan on this planet. My father as the strongest warrior. My mother is not as strong as I am, but she is outstandingly intelligent. She was known for her great strategies that she bested her stronger enemies with. Some say that I inherited my father's strength and my mother's intelligence. But I can't care less; I see myself different from the both of them.

"Greetings, Prince Vegeta," a large bald-headed Saiyan said as he salutes in Saiyan style by making a special arm gesture of ninety degrees and placing it on his heart. His eyes boring into the clear depth of my trapped soul.

Not now… Please not now! Why is he even my bodyguard if I can beat him easily? I have him in an eye-lock when I look up at him. Yes, he has the same face as a week ago. The same _ugly_ face.

"The King will be utmost pleased to hear about your presence, sire," the bald doofus continued.

"What do you want, Nappa?" I snapped at him as I twitch my left-eye to show that I'm annoyed at the very sight of him, my stalker. Why can't he just leave me alone instead of kissing me up?

* * *

"Lord Frieza, reporting Prince Vegeta's return, sir!" A lowly soldier bows in respect before his superior who rules the universe.

At the corner of the room, a figure is standing in the dark who is taking a sip of his red wine in a delicate glass while looking out the large round window from the inside of his spaceship. That androgynous man catches the soldier who is kneeling down with his red piercing eyes. "Very well. You may leave now," Frieza replied through his black lips in contrast to his pure-white skin. _That monkey prince survived again, eh? He is tougher than he looks. He's even about to surpass his father soon, who's the strongest Saiyan of the planet. Best to keep an eye on the boy._

* * *

I'm swiftly walking beside Nappa in the grand main hallway to the throne room until we reach it. Yes, it's annoying to have that leech sucking every life force out of me by not leaving me alone. But I have to put up with him, or else father might have a say in this, as he always does.

"Ah, Vegeta my son, you're back." My father dismissed Nappa before he continues with his speech. "Now, there's something we need to discuss."

Already? I just returned home and I'm hungry. Do I have to listen to it, right now? I look up to meet the eyes of the one who has my attention, my father, as I make a slight bow out of respect that I have for him. "Yes, father?" But I'm secretly hoping that our conversation won't take very long. I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I don't feel like talking to you right now, father!

"It's about your mother," my father said without warning. He slowly bends to meet me on eye-level as his reaction to my quick nod.

The tension is killing me. What can be wrong with her? She seemed healthy before I went away on a mission. No, there's more; I can feel it. I don't really know how to explain things, but I can sense that eerie feeling when my father takes a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"She died three days ago, son." My father, the king, still kneeling down before me, face-to-face. Not even making a small bend or even a slight movement. He is motionless. Empty. As I am. Which it rarely happens, considering how young I am now.

"What!?" I can't believe what I'm hearing. My mother, the queen, dead? But how is that possible? She's the strongest female Saiyan. How!? Mother…

"She was forced to go on the hardest mission of Frieza. She didn't survive." My father's scowl deepens at my reaction. I can swear that I'm hearing a faint low growl in the back of my father's thick throat.

"Frieza did this!? No! I refuse to believe it!" I'm panicking. As a kid that I am, I act like one now. I won't accept this. If Frieza's responsible for her death, then I will gladly spill his blood any time, even if it means to cause little damage to that beast. I _will_ do something about it! "Frieza, you bastard! I'll get you!" Who dares forcing my mother to go on a mission if she can't survive? Frieza!

"Get real, son!" My father screamed as his frown deepens, completely catches me by surprise.

I've never seen my father this way before, it's frightening. Especially when he punches my face to send me flying to the opposite side of the large throne room adorned by golden and red decorations and statues. I'm expecting to hear a loud thud and feel pain caused by the king of all Saiyans before my body finally meets the edge of a statue as small as I am. I grunt in immense pain that is jolting through my body in a displeasing sensation.

"There's nothing you can do to bring her back! Do you want to get killed!?" I hear my father yell at the top of his lungs from the other side of the throne room, as the eyes of the guards are secretly focused on me. Who would have ever thought that the prince of all Saiyans will get a punch in the face from his father?

"B-But father!" I am still lying down on the cracks and dirt that my body caused when the king severely punched me. He punched me! Why did he do it? I can't move really well; his punch did a number on me.

"You're still a little boy, so I will let you off this time." My father is walking into my direction, still wearing that grotesque frown. "However, if you mention her one more time, I will punish you. Toughen up!" he screams as he continues to walk into my direction.

Toughen up? Is he out of his mind? That's the queen who has been killed! Why, father? Why?

"If a Saiyan has proven him or herself weak, then that Saiyan doesn't _deserve_ to live. Let this be a life-lesson to you, boy!" my father grabs me by the collar. "Because strength is _everything_ to a true Saiyan."

"Strength is everything? So if a Saiyan can't fight, then that Saiyan doesn't deserve to live?" I can't even believe what my father is saying. I now manage to move my legs in order to stand up slowly, struggling while doing so until I finally manage to stand straight, even if it hurts. I refuse to show anymore weakness to my father. Being the young kid that I am, I have a hard time controlling my emotions, especially in front of my father regarding sensitive subjects.

King Vegeta places his hand on my right shoulder. "That's right, son. Do not even show mercy to these kind of Saiyans who can't put up a good fight."

It all makes sense to me. Without strength, the Saiyans would have never won against the Tuffles. Yes, I can see it now, father. I want to thank you for opening up my eyes and to face reality. But I can't forget about this new hate that I just feel because of Frieza, who sent my mother to the hardest mission while being aware of her limits. Most of the times, the hardest missions are reserved for the Ginyu Force, and they can easily outmatch my mother in strength.

"Now, son, I have work to do." My father suddenly turns away from me after his hand slips away from my shoulder. I can't see his face right now; he won't show it to me, and hardly makes any sounds right now. But I choose to ignore my father when he's making his leave.

My mother's honor is ripped to shreds because of Frieza's hardest mission. One day, I will go on the hardest mission of Frieza, and that day will be very soon… I'll show Frieza what the Saiyans are capable of, and that we're the strongest fighters in the universe!

There will be no pushing myself _to_ my limit.  
There's only pushing myself _past_ my limit.

* * *

Hearing the news of his mother caused by Frieza, will Vegeta avenge his mother by taking the hardest mission? Or will his father's ideals of life best the four-year-old child take control? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Legendary Assassin.

* * *

_**June 20, 2013**_

**This fic is a REWRITE of my 2005 fanfiction**; I sucked at writing back then because I was a kid. I didn't continue it after 3 chapters. I'm very glad that some people in the old days are still interested in my fiction! I got inspired by my new fanfiction called Misunderstood. However, that fic is mostly about a Saiyan girl who wakes up in the DBZ world, and even though there's a lot of action in that fic, that doesn't make Vegeta having the main role. In that fic, I really wanted to do something that Akira Toriyama himself never wanted to do: develop Vegeta's true self, instead of changing him during the Namek Saga to someone completely different from the Saiyan Saga. Akira Toriyama dramatically changed everything about Vegeta.

But then, when I read my 2005 fic, I saw that I already wrote a fic about Vegeta's true badass Saiyan Saga characteristics. So now, I have **2 fics** about _this Vegeta:_ Misunderstood (a V/OC romance later on fic), and **this** old-school fic that deserves a second chance.  
Misunderstood is updated every Saturday. However, seeming that summer vacation is almost near, I may update this on Wednesdays. I can't promise that for now, though.

Now...

This fic will stay canon as possible. However, there are things that will change things if Akira continued to keep Vegeta's original character _in character_. It will have its own twist and might go into directions that no one ever knew, but still try to keep the canon DBZ storyline intact without the mistakes that Akira Toriyama made. I'll try to make this fic more believable. The difference is that I'm basing Vegeta's past to the few canon hints that were given and try to find out the reason of how he became the way he has become in the Saiyan Saga.

It is a fact that kid Vegeta (even mentioned in the manga) surpassed his father before his planet blew up; that he was the strongest Saiyan alive. I know that the movies aren't canon, however, _some_ things in DBZ movies make sense. If Bardock was almost nearing the power level of 10.000 and was expected to exceed King Vegeta's power level soon, then King Vegeta should be between 10.000 – 12.000. If the five-year-old Vegeta already surpassed his father, that means that he should be around 12.000 as a five-year-old. But Vegeta is still 4, not 5, so he hasn't exceeded his father _yet_.

My guess is that if Vegeta was at 18.000 on Earth, then he only gained around 6.000 all these years. Which it makes sense, seeming that he didn't like to dirty his hands when Nappa and Raditz were by his side. He hardly had to do anything to gain a power boost, being a stuck up Prince as he is. Remember that he was mad at Nappa that he had to step in to fight Goku? Vegeta didn't want to fight Goku, but he _had_ to because Nappa and Raditz weren't available anymore to to his dirty work. He thought too highly of himself to battle with Goku, the Saiyan that even exceeded Nappa's strength, who was an elite. My guess is that Frieza didn't send the Saiyans on hard missions after Planet Vegeta exploded to prevent the birth of a Super Saiyan. If so, Raditz being the one with the weakest power level of 1200 tops, should have died a long time ago. If Raditz survived _every_ battle and achieved the power level of 1200 before he died, then Vegeta as the mission partner of Raditz, rarely had any challenges. Being the elegant prince that he was during the Saiyan Saga, he must have refused to battle with weaklings anyways, so once again: Nappa and Raditz did Vegeta's work for him. However, he did get turned on after Nappa's death to kill Goku slowly and painfully when it was his turn.

Akira Toriyama changed this characteristic of Vegeta, who didn't like to dirty his hands, into a guy who lusted after every battle, even with weaklings. Even if he is a Saiyan, he was still an egocentric prince until the Namek Saga. So what happened to that princely behavior of him after the Saiyan Saga? During the Saiyan Saga, he was the deadly sadistic but _graceful_ prince. What happened to him after that? But this doesn't change the fact that Vegeta is a sadistic bastard who takes pleasure in the pain of others, like that event on Namek when he attacked a village. But from his fight with Zarbon and beyond, his character changed drastically. Vegeta was even _politer_ (not actually polite, but still not a loudmouth like Nappa) and more _princely_ during the Saiyan Saga, it was Nappa who showed off his arrogance when he clearly wasn't winning. And he was the patient guy during the Saiyan Saga who waited for 3 hours without complaining, it was Nappa who was the impatient immature brute. Not to mention that Nappa had quite an ego and was very loud, whereas Vegeta was smart, quiet, and laughed when Nappa got insulted by the Z-fighters. So, Vegeta became Nappa over time!? The Vegeta after the Saiyan Saga that we all know, is not the real Vegeta after all. So what is the real Vegeta? Who is he? And how can we get to know that original Vegeta when he changes his evil ways to good, while still not change into a _Nappa-ish Vegeta _from the official release after the Saiyan Saga?

Do you want to explore that _princely _original Saiyan Prince with me? Then please review, and this old fic will be reborn.

* * *

I want to say that reviewing this story each chapter is highly appreciated, especially if you say what you liked or disliked about it. Believe it or not, my readers can influence me too, and a writers block will be prevented this way. The help will be enormous and my gratitude even bigger!

* * *

******DON'T ADVERTISE YOUR FIC IN MY REVIEWS SECTION! It is considered SPAM! I don't care about your "overrated" fic with tons of anonymous reviews and "new profiles" who review it. You know exactly that I'm talking about you. STOP advertising anonymously. You've been doing that to 3 of my fics and again and again! No one is crazy enough to advertise it for hours for you in EVERYONE's reviews section. Stop spamming us writers, as you've done that to several fics of mine. Not to mention this fic Legendary Assassin TWICE. **


	2. Bid For Antagonism

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

I want to thank you all for your lovely reviews. Wow, 25 new reviews for the first chapter already? That's freaking awesome!

* * *

******_Kid Vegeta Saga:_**  
Bid For Antagonism

The whole day I've been trying to figure out a way how to push myself past my limits, and I came to a single conclusion a few minutes ago… There is no such thing. No such thing! How can I achieve this power very fast? Yes, Saiyans get stronger after every near-death experiences, but even that has its own limits… NO! I am a Saiyan elite. There has to be a way to show Frieza that someone from the royal bloodline is able to go on the hardest mission he has to offer!

I've been ignoring – or rather say – _avoiding_ my father since yesterday afternoon. Eighteen hours have past, and it's nighttime now. The dark crimson sky adorned by little sparks above me, as I'm sitting on a comfortable chair on the balcony, wondering about this unattainable power that I lack.

What is it that I'm lacking? Why? Why can't I prove myself the best among everyone here? I'm so close to being the best, that I don't want to stay second to anyone now, even to my old man! My father is one step ahead of me, let alone Frieza. I must do something about breaking that barrier that's been holding me as second place, and fast. Fast. Fast!

"WHY IS IT SO HARD TO BE THE STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THE UNIVERSE TO A SAIYAN, A WARRIOR RACE!?" I screamed out loud, unable to control myself, being the child that I am. I'm having a hard time to catch my breath after this shouting of mine. It's just too consuming for me, as this sensation that I'm feeling already got under my skin.

"Because all you Saiyans…"

Oh, no! No!

"…are nothing but my little pet monkeys."

NO! Please, not now! Not in my time of plotting against you!

"Frieza!"

He stands there before me. I am shocked to see him suddenly standing before me after I turn around to see where his voice is coming from. I am not in the mood to deal with him. He has to leave me alone. I just got here today, and now I have to face him? Get away from me!

"It's _Lord_ Frieza to you." the demonic creature's black lips turns into a grin. My guess is that he's about to hit me. He will be if he's aware of what I was shouting about earlier. "So, you want to be the best?" His voice as shallow as the tiles below my feet: no single emotion in them. Dead, but still alive.

Be strong, Vegeta. You're a Saiyan Prince. You're nothing like this disgusting creature. This guy – or woman – freaks me out. I have a hard time figuring him out. Why does he look so different?

"Well, do you?" I can see that Frieza is waiting impatiently for an answer. Shall I tell him the truth?

I can't say something back to him. Why is he even waiting for my answer if he already knows the outcome? I don't even know if it's possible to overthrow Frieza. However, that doesn't mean that I won't give it my all.

"I do," I replied.

* * *

"Zarbon! Bring me Vegeta," Frieza ordered.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," a handsome green-skinned man with more than just a few feminine traits replied to his master, before he takes his leave with a small bow when he faces the pink-skinned tyrant.

Something about the prince caught his attention. He was just a week away from his planet and he already is nearing his father's power level. _Vegeta is passionate about fighting,_ Frieza thought. He can see that every Saiyan lust to fight more than any other of his soldiers, but Vegeta is extraordinarily passionate, even more than the king. Vegeta is the one demanding missions, not the other way around. What bugs Frieza is that Vegeta hates to fight weaklings. Which can give Frieza a problem. Usually, the average power rate on planets are between the power level ten to three-thousand tops. Any planet stronger than that will give Frieza some problems if Vegeta is rapidly gaining power.

_Best to give him the hardest mission I have to offer. I'd like to see how far he can go. The mission that his mother failed will become his to grant,_ Frieza thought as he is drinking his wine while he is looking at the red orb, Vegeta's homeplanet.

"Vegeta… Who are you becoming?" Frieza begins to feel anxious and even showing a slight interest in the young Saiyan. "I will test your powers and brains, Vegeta. How will you win this mission that your mother's intelligence was of no help to her at all…? Are you smarter than your mother, Vegeta, at your age? We shall see."

* * *

_I do…_

"I do!" My eyes snap open and leave me blink in extreme confusion as I'm trying to figure out where I am. "Ah!" I'm startled as I'm lying on my king-sized bed during my hyperventilation; I'm trying to catch my breath. That was a nightmare? It should be; Frieza is not on Planet Vegeta at the moment. But it felt so real. I can swear that the look in his eyes were of no dream. They were monstrous, just like how they are in real life. "Frieza," I whispered. One day you won't be laughing. You will never have it your way again.

So, what do I have to do to get stronger than my father? This is a mystery for me to solve while I'm staring into the nothingness directed at my high ceiling of my royal chamber.

"_So, you want to be the best?"_

Wait a minute… YES! That's it! I can't believe that I haven't figured it out. We Saiyans get stronger after every battle! All this time, the answer was lying beneath my feet, but I chose to ignore that one simple answer to my question.

I will get stronger.

And one day, Frieza, I shall spill your blood over my mother's grave. I will do something about it. I will make you regret everything you've done to me. You'll go through Hell itself once I'm finished with you, Frieza.

For the first time in my life, this night, I know what _hate_ actually means.

Hate.

Such a pure word, and yet I seem to embrace it even more. Hate is the cause that answers all my questions I have in life. And I hate Frieza, more than I hate the thought of death itself.

Frieza, I hate you.

This bizarre emotion, this pure emotion; be my guidance. I haven't forgotten my destiny, as fate itself came to my dream tonight. There is no such thing as coincidence. Even the most powerful elites bow down before me in fear of my ultimate strength. With this seed of pure hate that I've planted into my heart, my motivations are risen up.

Hate is the reason I don't fear.

* * *

Will Vegeta's hate consume him? Or will he use his brains to find a balance? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Legendary Assassin.

* * *

Reviews make me happy ^^ I updated in 24 hours because you people were so awesome in reviewing a lot in just a few hours! Thank you so much. I really love you guys. Your reviews encouraged me to update very fast.

For the people who don't know this, ******Akira Toriyama intended on killing Vegeta** on planet Earth by Krillin with the sword. But he never expected Vegeta to become ___this_ popular, so he changed the ending (because of his editor who forced it; the fans insisted on letting Vegeta live) and decided to have him around and make him weaker than Goku so that people won't like him anymore before he dies by the hands of Frieza. Little did he know that his flaws made him even more lovable, because the fans could relate more to Vegeta (because of his flaws) than the ___perfect warrior _Goku, who seemed more like a Gary Stu (male Mary Sue). AT did everything to make Vegeta hated, but he couldn't succeed. He even wanted Vegeta to stay dead after Frieza killed him, but the fans once again forced him to return Vegeta back to them. AT even admitted this.

During the Namek Saga, Vegeta was shown weak, and not how he originally had intended to be according to Akira, during the Saiyan Saga. Vegeta's character even changed. If it weren't for the fans begging him, even threatening AT not to buy the manga's, he wouldn't have left Vegeta around after the Saiyan Saga. Akira was pissed that Vegeta took Piccolo's spotlight too (since Piccolo is AT's favorite bad guy and even character) and became Goku's rival instead. Akira never thought that Vegeta would become even more popular than the main character, Goku (which it only took Vegeta a few fragments in the manga that it took Goku the whole volume 1), as the Saiyan prince intrigued a lot of readers by his charismatic characteristics.

So Vegeta was originally the strongest, until Akira began to rebel so the fans would dislike him. Actually, Vegeta was equally strong to Goku's Kaio-ken attack 3x (which made Goku 3 times as strong). Not to mention when Goku used Kaio-ken 4x, Vegeta was able to withstand the blast a little at first and even that didn't hurt him severely. Surviving the spirit bomb of other people's energy (not just Goku's) of the whole planet and still be able to damage the others as well that outnumbered Vegeta. He also survived Gohan's heavy ape-form when he fell on Vegeta. So it's impossible for someone as powerful as him become a weakling right after the Saiyan Saga on Namek, unless Akira (who admitted it) made him weak ___on purpose_. That's why I don't really count Vegeta from the Namek Saga onwards as the "same" Vegeta as from the Saiyan Saga. For instance, Saiyan Saga Vegeta was more ___introverted_ and always thinks before he speaks, whereas Vegeta on from the Namek Saga and beyond was the opposite. And not just only ___that_.

Well, an anti-hero is becoming more popular lately, more than a standard oh-so-goody hero who becomes a bore anyway. Akira even wanted to let Vegeta stay dead after Frieza killed him, but fans insisted to have him around. Akira wanted Piccolo to become a Majin, but his editors insisted to give Vegeta that role, because the fans have been dying to see a Vegeta / Goku rematch.

I wonder if Vegeta was based on a real person in AT's life that he hated. I mean, why should he hate his own creation so much, that the people LOVE? Your creations are your children, so it's weird that you'd hate your own child.


	3. The Affliction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ and don't intend to.

* * *

******_Kid Vegeta Saga:_**  
The Affliction

"Frieza would like to have a word with you, Vegeta," Frieza green-skinned sissy minion told me.

It's _Prince_ Vegeta, fool! You're walking on _my_ planet with your dirty boots… Wh-why is he looking at me like that? Why is that slime ball smirking at me like I'm someone below him? Someday, I will gladly see you kneel down before me, Zarbon!

"I'm on my way in ten minutes, Zarbon." The least I can do to annoy that freak is to let him wait a little while longer.

"Frieza is impatient, little boy. Three minutes, and not any longer!" Zarbon's smirk widens as he thinks he can order me around like a slave to his master.

Z-Zaaaaarbooooonnnn! Wait until I get stronger, you toad! You dare to order me around on MY PLANET?

"Oh ho ho. Vegeta, if I didn't know it any better, I'd say you're getting angry that _I_ have the power to make you, the _prince_ of all monkeys, do whatever I say you to. Am I right, _prince_?" Zarbon laughs out loud when he sees my veins popping out of my forehead.

My power is rising up as I am fiercely growling at the feminine beast in front of me. Every second of his laughter I hear is an insult to my honor. Every breath he takes is a dagger in the hearts of all Saiyans, as I am my origin's representative. The Hell with this! He should know that not _everything_ is accepted here! What was that word again that you call such a person? Ah, yes…

"Zarbon, _narcissist_ much? Why won't you quit your job as Frieza's butler, and join the beauty guru club? I'm sure your obsession with plastic surgeries and that ridiculous makeup you wear will help quite a few of Frieza's ugly minions, such as Dodoria and your last year's face. They will _love_ you for it." I'm starting to snicker. This is just too much; I hit a nerve.

_That rotten Saiyan! That disgusting mouth of his! How can he say such things at his age? He's four, for Hell's sake! Act like one, then! I will smack that smile off his face! That'll teach this runt a lesson,_ Zarbon thought. He had been called a narcissistic sociopath before by other people. Definitely hit a nerve by the prince.

"What's the matter, woman? I thought you don't take _monkeys_ seriously, now… do you?" He's getting mad! He he. Zarbon never would have thought that I can say something like that! Hahaha!

"You're lucky that Frieza favors you, smelly ape." Zarbon hisses at me. "But, Frieza is not here to protect your behind, is he?"

Oh…

What does this mean? I-I shouldn't talk anymore; he's getting serious.

I suddenly feel the pain in the pit of my stomach. That bastard! He was too fast! I couldn't see his quick punch! It's hurting me so much, that I'm instinctively curling my upper body to grab a hold of my abdomens. "Ah…" I moan out in displeasure – or what they say – immense pain that's flowing like a river from top to bottom, resulting in throwing up the scarlet fluid out of my mouth. Secretly, I'm begging him to stop; he is continuing to punch the life-force out of me. His sick, sadistic face above me when he grins evilly while squeezing my throat with one hand. His fingers holding me firm against the hard discomforting tiles outside my palace, with no one there to… help me.

Somebody… help… me…  
Please…  
Anybody…  
Father…  
…Nappa…!  
Where are you people…?  
Mother…?  
Help me, mother…!  
She's dead…  
Frieza is responsible…  
For her death…  
Mother, what would you have done if you were me…?

"You ain't so tough after all." Zarbon laughs.

He's laughing in my face! Damn him. DAMN HIM! His repeating punches in my abdomens are continuing as he's laughing like a maniac above me. I can hardly breathe. I feel like my life will end today. I shouldn't have made fun of Zarbon. I shouldn't have done that! This is… my punishment. I shouldn't have been such a simple-minded fool, to think that I could _beat_ him!

"TAKE THAT!" Zarbon's last punch, after he breaks my ribs, forces his hand inside my belly. Blood spatters everywhere, quickly absorbed by the ground beneath my body – or corpse – if I don't do something about it fast before I die pitifully here.

N-No… Stop! STOP! I want to scream, beg him for _no more_ pain, but I can't show him. Please, stop it, Zarbon. Stop it. STOP THIS PAIN! I can feel the blood flowing from my belly; he's squeezing my stomach shut. I'm gagging when the thick blood flows like water from a tap. The affliction, the agony, and my griping.

I can't tolerate it anymore.

"PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE! NO MOOOORE!" Tears are flowing from my eyes. I'm crying…? I'm crying before the eyes of my enemy. Vegeta, you deserve this. You must not cry! I'm NOT a weakling! I'm not!

"Ha ha ha," Zarbon laughs menacingly. "Only if you promise never to bother me again."

Promise you? That? Oh no, Zarbon. I will have my revenge against you. "D-Drop dead."

"Well, unfortunately I cannot. However, you're already dropped. The only thing that remains is the _dead_ part." Zarbon snickers. "So, what do you say, _prince_? Holding your mouth about this, get into a rejuvenation tank, never bother me again, and come to Frieza? Or do you have a death wish at four already?" He's playing with my organs inside me while asking.

CURSE HIM!

"Well?" Zarbon squeezed one of my organs. "Want to lose a liver, Vegeta?"

What is a liver? I don't know… All I can concentrate on right now is the hurt that I'm having, caused by his green hand.

"I…"

"TALK, OR ELSE YOU'LL LOSE YO-"

"I PROMISE! STOP HURTING ME!"

There, I said it. I promised that man my doom. And here I was, thinking that I shouldn't give in. Maybe I'm not so strong-willed after all.

I sigh out of relieve and try to breathe when he jerks his hand roughly out of my belly. It is painful when he does that, but I am thankful. I am thankful that I'm going to live to see another day. Soon, I'm going to the rejuvenation tank, and I will be even stronger than before. Zarbon, you idiot, I want to thank you for helping me to destroy you soon. You deserve this after you humiliated me.

But one thing that Zarbon doesn't know about is that I _lied_ about my promise. I will get back at him. But I do promise him that it will hurt him more than it did to me.

* * *

Vegeta passed out and is about to get healed. Will he gain the power needed to attend the mission that his mother failed? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Legendary Assassin.

* * *

I'm sorry if it got a bit brute. But, Vegeta needed it. Honestly, this chapter is even less gory than the uncut version of DBZ. So, it's not a big deal O_O

A reviewer told me about Gohan's changed character in Buu Saga and wondering why Akira Toriyama changed Vegeta in Namek Saga too. Well, I can't agree with you more. I have no idea why Akira also changed Gohan in Buu Saga. He wasn't even as badass anymore. My personal favorite Gohan version was during the Namek Saga, as he got a lot more screentime than any other Saga, I think. I hope that I won't disappoint you readers the way that Akira Toriyama did. I also don't want the Earthlings to lose their screentime as well. They deserve bigger roles than just stay in the shade, like what A.T. did. I'll do my best to make Gohan in the Buu Saga just as badass as he was before. However, Buu Saga is gonna take a looooooooooooong time. This fic will probably be a very long one.


	4. The Sly Prince

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, but I'm very glad that I own this fanfiction! XD

* * *

**********_Kid Vegeta Saga:_**  
The Sly Prince

Father… where were you when I needed you the most? Mother is dead, but you aren't! That _so-called_ bodyguard of mine, Nappa, where was he? Hah, who am I even kidding. I'm stronger than Nappa. If I was no match for Zarbon, then what would that make Nappa? A pestering fly at the most!

Who am I kidding…

Even father doesn't take me seriously. No one does that. Everyone thinks that I'm just a mere child! They only fear me because I'm the stronge…! second strongest…

This being second place on this planet is annoying the Hell out of me. I have to do something about it. Oh, yes. I remember. Zarbon gave me a hand in that. If I challenge him again, then I will be killed instantly. Best to outsmart that demon. Yes, that's it.

Vegeta, you're a genius.

I only have to do as if I hardly gained a power boost. I must not power up. Frieza wanted to see me, right? I bet he has a mission for me. I will make use of it. No, I will demand a mission harder than my mother's. And then, when I come back…

I  
shall  
be  
victorious.

And now, it's time to come out of the rejuvenation tank. Buckle up, boys and girls; 'cause here comes trouble.

* * *

It has been two weeks since my last encounter with the green mucus. My guess is that he's already there in the large pumpkin-shaped spaceship that I despise so much, while licking Frieza's boot when he _should_ be doing that to mine instead, _if_ he wants me to forgive him… Which it will never happen. Haha! I can imagine him, bending down on his sorry excuse for knees and wiping that dirt from Frieza's soles.

I'm away from my homeplanet at this moment. Aside from that incident I had with Zarbon, I only had a day for preparations. It usually bothered me in the beginning when I wasn't used to going on missions of plundering and demolishing planets. But now, I feel like I have to embrace this Saiyan instinct of mine and let it take control of me instead of the other way around. My instincts usually bring me to good places, such as the fields of corpses lying on the ground as the celebration of my colossal bloodbath.

Now, I don't care a bit about my mother. I am over her. As much as I was quite used to her and the fact that the message about her death made me lose control, I can't help but realize that she wasn't very useful as the queen, after all. Thinking this way is easier than to confront my grieve and let my father's words auto-repeat themselves in my mind about her death. I am less bothered this way.

I've always admired my father from afar. How much more perfect can he, the King of all Saiyans, be? He is ruthless to the bone, the strongest, and sometimes be even fatherly to me. He doesn't always show it, but he is very proud of me.

Now it's my turn to return the favor; I will make him proud of me, too.

I will show him that I can be just as strong as he is, if not stronger. I will become the one thing that symbolizes us Saiyans in the glory that we always took pride in: the mightiest in the universe. Because I want you to notice me, father…

It's because I respect you, father, that I want you to notice me.

Not just as a tool or an heir to the throne you're sitting on, but as a part of you. Someday, you will acknowledge me as the son that no one has but yourself. This mission that mother failed on you and left you humiliated, I shall restore that for you as _your_ son.

Not long after I've drifted into my deep-set mind, I hear a faint beep on the monitor screen in the opposite direction of me as the beeping is getting louder repeatedly. This is a good sign. That means I'm almost near Planet Gorgo.

Planet Gorgo… The planet that will change my fate.

"This time, you all, watch me how I become the strongest in the universe," I said as I'm slowly counting down the seconds of my landing. Oh yes, everything will change from now on. When I come back, it will be my _first_ accomplishment of the _first_ mission of the _first_ steps of becoming the universe's _first_ Super Saiyan in thousand years.

I snicker. Yes, the planet's coming to sight!  
Further…  
Yes…  
Closer…!

'Prince Vegeta, prepare for landing; destination arrived,' the female voice of the computer just said, but I'm not paying attention at all even though I heard some words and some not. All I am concentrating on is the beautiful white-green mystical planet. I've never thought that this planet could be _this_ appealing to me. However, it looks too peaceful for my tastes, but I may be wrong. How can it be peaceful if this place is the place where my mother was slaughtered?

The countdown from ten has started.

I'm feeling a slight turbulence. This strange, but familiar, feeling that I'm sensing right in the core of my stomach, the combination of excitement and nervousness dance in my insides; jumping up and down as I'm counting the mere seconds of the crash. Waiting for landings never have been the most easy task for me; it's easier to just rip the throats out of people and laugh at their weakness, no matter how strong they are.

Three…  
Two…

No one has ever beaten me, the prince of all Saiyans, in a battle… except for Zarbon. I clench my fists as I'm thinking about that lady-boy. I will beat him severely, very soon. Just wait and see.

One…

Finally…

I hold the arm-support of my chair tightly, prepared myself for the last-minute landing, before I feel a large crash that made the large crater around me. My surroundings filled with dirt and dust as I step out of the white pod.

How disgusting…

Being aristocratically raised, it always bothers me the way that the spacepods always land; the area always gets sandy and even dirties my nice white boots. Curse this blasted technology that Frieza offered us!

I float upwards to prevent walking on the trashy ground… but wait, this! This looks nice. It's a beautiful planet. The land is green, the sky is aquatic, and the trees are white. It's the perfect planet for conquering.

Beep beep.

Huh? What? My scouter is detecting strong warriors here. The beeping continues on the green glass of my scouter that's stuck to my left ear.

NO! No, no, no, no, no! It's even far beyond my father's power-level! Even more than Zarbon's!

It's over twenty thousand…

What shall I do? Escape this planet instantly? Or just… try and beat them, even if it kills me? No! I must prove to everyone that I am… the strongest. Or else, I'm not worth living.

This mission will change my fate.  
This mission will break that one barrier,  
that prevents me from achieving my destiny.

* * *

Finally, _the real action_ in this story has begun. Read more in the next chapter called "The Hardest Mission" of Legendary Assassin.

* * *

I am so glad for your subscriptions, reviews, and favorites! Thank you so much for your support! Let's make this original prince alive again, shall we?

Lol, I only had 20 reviews from 2005 up till I wrote my first re-written chapter last week! And now I almost have 70! That is so freaking awesome!

I know that he's still a kid so he's not as evil as he was on Earth, but his time _will_ come. Remember, no one _starts_ out evil; they become influenced. For instance, Goku was influenced by that recorded message to destroy the Planet Earth (before he hit his head of course). Vegeta was… well, influenced by _everyone_ to become the evil he became when he first came to Earth.

And if you haven't noticed anything up till now, everything that Vegeta went through in these 3 chapters, I wrote it on purpose. Because they were my conclusions of what _may_ have happened that he acted like _such and such_ in the situations of _such and such_. It took me a bit of research and digging up my memory. Of course, also the classical psychology researches that helped me a lot in this.

I'm very dedicated to this fic of mine, so I hope that you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! I already know what will happen the next chapter; I wrote the summary down xD And what Vegeta was thinking is the truth; this mission _will_ change his life to everything he ever desired… or maybe it will turn out for the worst case scenario. Please review to find out! It will seriously encourage me to even update faster. I updated in 2 days last time 2-3 days ago because you were so awesome in reviewing this fic!

Thank you so much, everyone! Thank you!


	5. The Hardest Mission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. I just own this fanfiction.

* * *

******_Kid Vegeta Saga:_**  
The Hardest Mission

Beep beep.

I hate this annoying sound of my scouter! Just get it on with it!

"Come on! I know you're here somewhere. I can read your presence!" I screamed out loud.

"Somebody has to teach you patience."

Who was that? I turn around, slightly in fear, to face the inhabitants. They are pale, as white as can be, but have the strangest hair colors: blue, just like their eyes. What is even stranger is they look very much like us Saiyans, except for the blue hair and eyes. They are decent looking slender humanoids, just like me, but dressed in strange pale-green garments that hangs loose from their shoulders and tied around the waist with a brown leather belt.

"We have no desire to hurt you if you came in peace," the leader, I assume, spoke up.

"Peace? I came here to rule you all, not for rainbows and unicorns!" I spoke too soon, once again. I've made that mistake twice in a row, first with the lady-boy Zarbon, and now with the Gorgons.

Me and my big mouth.

"You're just a boy, but you have the black heart of an evil adult," said the same person who told that I have to learn patience. He is slightly younger than the leader. I assume he's the strongest warrior of the group of twenty men who are all waiting for the leader's approval to attack me after I blurted out my true intentions here.

"Don't try my patience!" I hissed. I hate it when people talk like they know everything about me; I've lost someone dear to me. I can't fool myself into thinking that my mother was a worthless Saiyan. Yet I believe every word my father tells me about a Saiyan's honor. I still can't forget about her. She was sent on the hardest mission and failed. Now, I won't fail. This mission is not only for myself and the king, but also for the fallen queen. Mother, I won't fail this mission on you.

Notice me, mother.

"Oh, I see that I hit a nerve." That guy smirks at me, but looks away at the older Gorgon. "Leader Gorg, do I have your permission to rid our planet of this beast?"

"You may do so, Mish." Gorg, the leader, turns his back on me as if I'm nothing more than just an insect. Curse him!

I am infuriated. Angry that others don't acknowledge my strength and status. Well, no more. Everything is going to change from now on. I can test my power boost I got from Zarbon that day. I begin to power up, my blue aura licking my tiny body as I lift myself off the ground and fly to the person called Mish. I have to beat him.

_He's fast! Better look out!_ Mish thought.

My first move is my fist, as usual, followed by my knee plugging into Mish's gut – completely taking him by surprise – playing dirty, just how I want it to be. I hear his groans. Good; he's in pain, which means I'm taking the lead. I quickly elbow him in the face, leaving his well-shaped nose to bleed.

Blue blood? Strange; it's my first time seeing it, even though they say that a royalty's blood is azure-blue… I find that nonsense. Nothing can be as ruby-red like the growing passion inside of me that mirrors the imaginary scarlet fluid I want to spill on this peaceful planet – or what it seemed to me earlier.

I send him flying to the nearest mountain by kicking him in a rotating way, scowling as I am, I grunt heavily while doing so. That guy is innocent. I am the one who invaded his planet to disrupt their peace and harmony. Therefore, I am guilty. However, I am imagining in my mind that I am fighting the most ruthless creature I've ever met, Frieza.

He crashes against the beige mountain. The Gorgons who were all rooting for Mish are silenced. Good; they're all afraid of me…! Look how they're trembling at the sight of me.

"Now, bow down to the prince of all Saiyans, who took his precious time to play around with your pitiful kind!" I begin to laugh.

"I think you're the one to talk, _prince_." I hear from a relatively long distance, but loud enough to make out who and what it was saying.

I'm not having my day…

"OOFGH!"

_Take that, you monster!_ Mish thought after he headbutts the four-year-old Saiyan prince.

The first thought I am having is, _what the Hell is going on?!_ I can't seem to measure myself up to this as of _why_ I'm not leading the fight like before. Was he going easy on me just a few seconds ago?

Oh, the humility…

My scouter wasn't defected; this guy's strength is huge. I can hear the Gorgons cheering even more loudly than before. Is this my fate? I fall on the hard green ground, waiting for my end.

Just make it quick…

Mish grabs my armor by the collar. "Weakling. You were so full of yourself earlier. I have to admit, no one did quite a number on me like you did in a long time. But I have to say that never in my lifetime did a kid even twice your age made me use my power like today. I'll make sure that you can no longer harm anyone. If your heart is as evil as this, _what_ will become of you when you reach adulthood, hmm?"

I gag.

"Any last words, fallen warrior?" Mish's scowl deepened. The Gorgons were hesitating the prince's demise. After all, Vegeta was a kid. He could change.

He can make a difference.

"E…Evil huh?" I catch Mish off guard and somehow surprise him. "I… know nothing…" I throw up thick blood. "…except for… being this way…" I continue to lock my dark eyes into his blue ones. My mouth does not talk, but I let my eyes do the talking.

My eyes can talk.  
My eyes say everything.

* * *

Now that Vegeta gets a taste of his own medicine, will he survive this battle? Find out in the next chapter of Legendary Assassin.

* * *

Yeah, I've been on a vacation. But I have to admit, I like this chapter, especially the last part. Ever wondered the same thing when a scene zoomed into Vegeta's eyes? It always felt like his eyes were doing the talking instead of his mouth. His eyes are a mystery and have a history.

Please review and make my day! =D I promise to upload faster if you make me happy this way.

* * *

_You have a point about Vegeta 'changing,' However, you should remember that without anyone to follow his orders, he HAD to do all of the killing. I'm sure he still found killing a vast amount of Namekians amusing, thanks to their numbers.  
_- Nothing will be altered about his natural Saiyan bloodlust. But you should keep in mind that Akira had the intention to make Vegeta the exact opposite of Nappa: the brains, strength, short, more patient, charming, more evil, and handsome.

_Frieza kind of adapted Vegeta to a slave pet he wanted to break and turn him into nothing but a killing machine. Any friend Vegeta had a bond with got killed. This went to the point he would carelessly throw away his comrades lives no matter how meaningful they were once to him like Nappa was pretty much his father in the end guiding the prince to at least stick to Saiyan values and never to let Frieza have the last laugh._  
- Nappa was indeed the only father figure Vegeta had after his own father's death, but you have to keep in mind that Vegeta never thought of Nappa that way, he even thought Nappa was an annoyance during the Saiyan Saga. However, there is a reason way beyond Planet Vegeta and the royal family's destruction that Vegeta grew up hating Frieza, without letting his 'master' get wind of it. In real life, we call it the early stages of sociopathic disorder.

_Frieza gave them weak missions so they wouldn't get stronger. He'd let him get stronger a bit but then his strength would stay still._  
- That's the most obvious answer. It's strange that Vegeta was the strongest of the planet and only get around 5000 - 6000 power boost in two decades. That's why I'm changing a few things to make DBZ more believable than Akira's attempt.

_I'd say if Raditz or Nappa ever fucked up, Vegeta would get blamed and tortured etc._  
- How can you be so sure? I'd say that Vegeta got **mentally** tortured by Frieza by humiliation, and not physically; Vegeta would have gained a lot of power if Frieza even nailed him once. I've read these kind of fanfictions here about 'stereotypical' Vegeta-Frieza torture, but it doesn't even make sense if you look at it my way.

_I DEFINITELY want to explore that Vegeta. Could you send me a bio of exactly what he's like, so that I can try writing him like that in my DBZ fics? It's unlikely that I'll make him exactly like he is supposed to be due to me being more used to the anime version of Vegeta, but I WILL try._  
- Why not research it yourself?

_So, we get to see how Vegeta is supposed to be? It's confusing, but I'm willing to give it a try._  
- It was even more confusing for me why Vegeta changed so much after the Saiyan Saga. I didn't get that eerie dark feeling anymore that I used to.

_Saiyan Saga Vegeta has always been my favorite, so I'm really, REALLY curious to see how everything plays out._  
- Mine too! Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it =)

_Toriyama doesn't hate Vegeta, don't be a fanboy. He even gave Vegeta the hottest MILF in Dragon Ball and made him into a Gary Stu. You know who Toriyama hates? Look at Yamcha._  
- I'm not a boy and I'm not fanboying or fangirling Vegeta over a fact that is stated by AT himself, thank you. The real Gary Stu of DBZ is Goku. You'd do well researching the definition of "Gary Stu", as you probably don't know the meaning behind it.

_The reason he didn't kill more when Raditz and Nappa were alive because even though he was a lot stronger than they were, he let them kill more people._  
- That's why he let Nappa do all the fighting and agreed without even making Nappa reconsider. Remember how Vegeta was very eager to "dirty his hands" during the Buu Saga twice by rock-paper-scissors with Goku and Gohan?

_I can see PATIENT(!) Vegeta doing very well after the whole "tries to obliterate Earth" thing_  
- Patience can be even deadlier than hasty like Nappa. Try to remember how he was compared to Nappa and why it was the reason that it scared Piccolo when he compared Vegeta to Nappa during the Saiyan Saga when Vegeta was waiting for Goku to show up.

_I am curious. Just please don't change Vegeta TOO MUCH._  
- I'm not changing Vegeta. I'm just 'reviving' him.

_The reason why Vegeta never did anything big is because his Japanese fans liked Goku and his family more._  
- Japanese fans have seen Goku grow up into an adult from the first episode and beyond. But the Japanese fans (especially girls) were rooting for Vegeta because they, too, thought that Vegeta was awesome, even though they didn't know him as well as Goku. Most Westerners started out with DBZ, the arrival of Raditz, so that is also one of the main reasons, other than Goku's humble nature that the Japanese adore, that Vegeta has more fans in the West than Japan.


End file.
